Choices
by BananaBabe903
Summary: Rosalie Hale meets an unusual British man in the park one day in her new home in Grey, Maine. Therapy? Maybe. Mentions of Ten/Rose and Emmett/Rosalie. One-shot. T for mild language


**Doctor Who/Twilight crossover one-shot. :) Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Jasper, er, I mean Twilight. I wish I owned Ten and Jasper *sighs***

Rosalie Hale sat in the park—her favorite park in fact, and sat on the bench. Alone. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were out doing some "guy thing" and Alice and Bella were going shopping. Most of the time, Rosalie would've reluctantly agreed to go with her sisters, but this time Rosalie just wanted some "alone time". Carlisle and Esme were worried about her of course, so Rosalie just slipped out of the house and "walked" to the nearest park she could find.

She sat on the bench, _alone, _glaring at others for their stink of humanity. Their blood was so tempting, their ruby red essence calling Rosalie's name for her to dive and leap at them. But she had never drunk human blood—and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Excuse me, what year is it?" Rosalie looked up and saw a man in a pinstriped suit and a brown overcoat. He tried to smile, but Rosalie had seen that face too many times before—he was forcing the smile, trying to hide the pain inside.

"2014," Rosalie snapped back. Who was this stranger, and why was he talking to her? Then a sudden realization hit her—this man wasn't human. He had two hearts. It sounded like some sort of radiation was flowing through his bloodstream—it would've killed any human quickly.

He sat down on the bench next to her. "Ah, 2014… has the teleporter been invented yet?" he had a definite British accent.

"Who are you?" she asked, automatically. Rosalie shifted her weight on her bench just to make sure she _looked _human… even though she didn't.

"I'm the Doctor," he grimaced.

"You're about to die," she noted.

The Doctor didn't look surprised. "Yes, I am."

"If you're about to die, what are you doing here at a park in Grey, Maine?" Rosalie asked.

"Just wanted to get away from everything… you know, until it was time…" the Doctor gave her a look. "What about you? You don't seem like the kind of… _person _to be here at a park, on New Years Eve. That's sort of… _odd_."

"Just like you," said Rosalie, smoothly. "Wanted to get away… from… well, _everything_."

"What's your name then?" he asked her.

"Rosalie," she said, the name flowing off of her tongue. "Rosalie Hale."

"I used to have a friend named Rose," the Doctor sadly noted.

Rosalie couldn't help but asking, "What happened to her?"

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably. "She, um, ended up with my brother."

"Sorry," muttered Rosalie. Why was she talking to some stranger in the park about broken romances again? Oh yeah, because it was _so _human.

"But you," the Doctor analyzed. "Are _not _human… so what are you?"

Rosalie almost choked on her own spit. "Pardon?" she cocked an eyebrow to the weird British guy.

"I don't know… empouri? No, no… _vampire_," he spat the word as if it was a horrible disease.

"Vampire? You _must _be joking," lied Rosalie.

"You're a pretty good liar."

"Years of practice." Rosalie flashed him a laser-whitening smile.

"Inhuman beauty, porcelain skin… voice sounding like chiming bells," he repeated those things Rosalie had heard many times as if he was repeating something he learned from a textbook. "But your eyes… they're… they're _butterscotch_, not flaming red. So you must be what they call a 'vegetarian vampire'. Don't get a lot of you."

"There are few of us," Rosalie said. No use in hiding it now. The Doctor wasn't exactly human either. "What about you? I can hear your double heartbeat… and radiation is in your blood. Any normal human would be dead by now."

"Time Lord," he croaked out the name. "Last of my kind."

"Time Lord," Rosalie repeated the name thick and ancient on her tongue. Even older than the vampires. "Never heard of them."

"When everyone was turned into one man, since you're not human you weren't affected. Knowing vampires, they probably lived in rural areas and for you, nothing ever happened," the Doctor analyzed. "Wish it was that easy."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rosalie demanded to know.

"Nothing," the Doctor said, nonchalant. "Nothing at all."

Silence. "So… you're about to die?"

The Doctor's voice was broken. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry." Rosalie didn't know what else to say.

"Well, it's starting to hurt even more. I have to go." Tears welled up in his eyes. "Goodbye, Ms. Hale."

"Goodbye, Doctor," Rosalie said, suddenly sad. He got up and walked a few feet, then turned around for a brief second and Rosalie decided this was her shot. "Doctor?"

Rosalie swallowed then continued, "If I could... I wouldn't have let you die." He gave her a sad smile continued walking, and then turned around again.

"Rosalie?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"For you… I would've voted no."

"How did you…" but he kept on walking. Rosalie sadly smiled to herself. "Too late, Doctor," she grimaced. "For the last time, you've come too late."

**Please review and tell me what you think! :D Please review! Check out a story XTimeGirlX and I wrote called "here come the girls" on my profile! :D **


End file.
